Trick or Trick?
by Lar-lar
Summary: Tweek wants to forget it's Halloween night and just relax at home, but Craig wants to go to the campus ball and he can be very persuasive... Craig/Tweek.


**Trick or trick? by Lar.**

Authors notes: This was written for **XxBloodyhellxX** over at dA because she was nice enough to offer me art and I need the pressure to write when there's any kind of deadline involved ^^; I'm not sure I like this at all, I'm really sorry, I hope you think it's okay, though. **Devotfeige **gave me help with the costumes too :D I have no imagination~

I am HORRIBLE at writing only dialogue then filling in the direction afterwards, which I did here and I'm sure it shows Still, I hope you like it and I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

---------------------------------

"Trick or treat time, Tweeks~" The blonde looked up from his desk and swung around to face his room-mate/boyfriend with eyes wide - that did not sound like anything he wanted to be a part of.

"What?" He asked, hoping he had gotten it wrong but only having his worse fears confirmed by the smirk-like grin on the other's face, "No! Jesus Craig, I said I wasn't gonna go to that stupid ball!" Craig only tilted his head to one-side, replacing his smirk with a look of obviously put-on disappointment - Tweek was getting better at seeing through his little tricks these days, even if he still found himself falling for them on occasion. "You never listen to me..." He almost muttered, turning back to his work because really, there was little benefit to pointing that small fact out for the millionth time, as the point itself suggested, Craig did not listen, anyway~

"Sure I do," the other teen pointed out, moving to drape his arms around his boyfriend's neck, hugging him as best he could like that then placing a kiss on his cheek, "It'll be fun, nothing scary." And to his credit, Craig actually believed this. To Tweek, however, that was of little consolation.

"I don't want to!" He snapped, hands going to where Craig's had joined themselves and pulling them apart. Craig straightened with little more than a small sigh - Tweek might have grown up a lot since they had started College, but he had also developed a tendency for these little temper tantrums. It was like he thought he actually had a say in these things and they annoyed Craig no end, but by no means deterred him from trying to get his way. " I don't like parties, let alone Halloween ones!" He went on, turning now just incase he had upset Craig a little too much, not that he was about to change his mind either way, he was not a child, he would get over it, "People all dressed up and stupid decorations everywhere and trying to scare your friends, why would anyone enjoy that?!" He shook his head, as much as he knew some people did enjoy that kind of thing, it was a true puzzlement to him. Not that such things bothered Craig at all, hence why he had a back-up plan all ready~ "Plus, I don't have a costume, so I can't." He added that as if it were an after thought and not some previously thought up excuse for when Craig 'didn't listen' to him, as he knew he would.

You live and learn.

Evidently though, Craig had also been 'living and learning', much as the reappearance of his smirk seemed to suggest, Tweek sensing something was up and turning back slowly, offering up a silent prayer to just about any deity that might be listening to be wrong this time. _Just this one time..._

"I thought you might 'forget'," the brunette replied happily, the tone only making Tweek's heart sink to his shoes as the other disappeared off to the small bedroom. He could just guess what was in there, alright, and he was considering how long he would have to stay away for to ensure Craig had actually left their little apartment if he simply bolted for the door right now... "Here," Craig called, reappearing milliseconds later and indeed carrying the dreaded item, "Your size and everything." He turned the hanger around once he was back beside the other, showing off an elaborate knight's costume that looked like it weighed a ton but obviously did not, from the way Craig was holding it.

Tweek thought he would have been impressed with the time and effort that had obviously gone into the thing - another point for the guilt trip later, probably - if he was not the one who was supposed to be wearing it. As it was, he merely gave Craig a questioning look.

"I thought it was a couples thing," he said, "What are you gonna wear?" The grin that Craig gave at that was more than enough to reaffirm Tweek's dislike for the holiday, as was his actual response;

"That's a surprise." His eyes narrowed at that. He simply HATED surprises, more than he hated stupid Halloween and it's stupid dressing up and scaring people and...

"No." He stated simply, "I'm not wearing that." He moved to turn away again, then decided maybe a bigger show of just how annoyed he was might be in order here, the kind you have to be face-to-face to get across. So he stood instead, glaring up into those deep blue eyes and trying to remember that he was in the right here, he did not have to do anything he did not want to. "You can't bully me into these things anymore, Craig!" He began, wishing he could have grown just a couple of extra inches so he did not have to crane his neck quite so much to talk down to his boyfriend, for anyone watching, the whole scene must have looked ridiculous, "We're older now, we're living together, I don't have to do what you tell me!" It all sounded so reasonable too, even the look of blankness on Craig's face gave Tweek hope that the other was actually considering his words although really, he should have known better.

He should of known that Craig gets what Craig wants.

He had ways, you see. Ways of making others see things from his point of view~

He only looked down to Tweek with his face blank and eyes burrowing into his mind the way Tweek always hated - it made him feel like the other had won before they had even begun. It was an unfair advantage, although Craig often pointed out there was no such thing as a fair one, so...

"So, what?" He asked, as if Tweek had not just told him exactly what, "You're asking for a trick?" He was grinning now, grinning and if Tweek had been able to take his eyes away from that look for a few seconds he would have seen Craig's hands moving to grab hold of his wrists instead of only feeling it and letting out a small yelp of surprise as he was pulled closer to the other, their lips joined before he had any chance to argue to this new strategy too, pulling away only to deal the deal with his intentions, "'Cos that can be arranged~"

Oh yes, the battle was over and he had lost, alright...

xox

They went to the ball in the end, of course they did and to Craig's utter joy and Tweek's complete despair, they actually won first prize in the costume contest. It was not every day that a six foot three inch guy dons a beautiful, yellow princesses ball-gown complete with heels and tiara then drags his much shorter Knight partner onto the dance floor and precedes to lead in every dance, after all.

Tweek thought next year he would just not get up in the morning. Not even be in the same house as the other, come to that.

Just maybe then he would stand a chance at getting that elusive night in.

Maybe...


End file.
